poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
A message from Jim/Heading to Jim's world
This is how a message from Jim and heading to Jim's world goes in Meteor Mystery. episode opens at the Autobot Base Sci-Ryan: You know, Ratchet? I guess when I saw Ryan as a human, I was surprised. Ratchet: I know. Sci-Ryan: a beeping noise What's that? looks at it Sci-Ryan: Looks like a message from a boy who lives on the moon. Rachet: See who it is? Sci-Ryan: My thoughts exactly. others arrive Crash Bandicoot: Boy. That Megabug did try to defeat Ladyan. Remember what item did Ladyan get when he used his Lucky Charm? comes up on the screen Ryan F-Freeman: Huh? Jim: Hi. I'm Jim. Crash Bandicoot: G'day, Jim. Sci-Ryan: the others It means "Hello" in Australian. Jim: Good to meet you all. Ryan F-Freeman: What's up? Jim: There's a problem with our electrical system. We don't know what's causing it. Are you guys up for a mystery? Matau T. Monkey: You bet! Bakerloo: Never fear, Bakerloo is here! Crash Bandicoot (EG): So is me, Crash Bandicoot, Brother of Prince Derek. Meg Griffin: We're behind you all the way, Jim! Jim: That's great! We need all the help we can get. I'm sending the coordinates for Moonaluna now. See you there. image disappears and Matau looks confused Matau T. Monkey: Moonaluna? What kind of name is Moonaluna anyway? Thomas: Moonaluna is the village on the second to last moon on the edge of the Milky Way where Jim and Friends live. Matau T. Monkey: Cool. If they would come visit us, we would be in Paris where Ladybug and Cat Noir Live. Thomas With some of our friends. Ranyx: Who? The Miraculous Heroes like.... Ryan F-Freeman: Ladyan. Meg Griffin: Kitty Noir. Roxanne (Rianna's Nobody): SwanSong and Flutterwing. Sci-Ryan: Cool. Sunset Shimmer: Well, we'd better get going. Crash Bandicoot: Me too, Sunset. I kinda miss my spacesuit since I killed Megatron in retribution for Bee's voice. You know. Like an old saying. An eye for a tooth. A voice for a spark. A butt for a.... Well. It's an old saying. But, not a good one. Evil Ryan: Yeah, Crash. What you did, Bertram would be Sunset's bodyguard. hugs Sunset Matau T. Monkey: Ok. Let me open the Groundbridge. get ready to bridge out Crash Bandicoot: Sunset? You think you and I can go first? Sunset Shimmer: Yeah. Bertram T. Monkey: Come on, Sunset. If any obstacle is in our way, leave this to me as your bodyguard. nudges him Matau T. Monkey: Megatron is her bodyguard. Bertram T. Monkey: Potato. Tomato. rolls his eyes Evil Ryan: Yeah. Let us sing a song. on his pitch whistle Bertram T. Monkey: There’s a man on the moon, you can count on him~ He's getting lunar and his name is Jim~ Thomas: Lunar Jim!~ Evil Ryan: Let's Get Lunar!~ Sunset Shimmer: Lunar Jim!~ Ryan Tokisaki: Let's blast off~ Coco Bandicoot: Rover and TED are by Jim's side~ Percy: There's adventure ahead~ Sci-Ryan: And a lunarific ride~ Lunar Jim~ song ends Evil Ryan: Good Song. Meg Griffin: I know. Evil Ryan: Right. Evil Ryan's Squad... Bumblebee: Autobots... Evil Ryan and Bumblebee: Let's Rev Up (suit up) and roll out (get lunar). Sci-Ryan: Suit Up and Get lunar? Evil Ryan: It's a rallying cry I came up. Meg Griffin: Cool. I hope Megatron won't be here to see me smash meteors with my Keyblade. out her Dark Oathkeeper Keyblade leads Meg through the Groundbridge and the others follow Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts